


Penguins, Aunts and Endings

by buttercup_boy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i guess, i guess it counts as major character death but also it doesnt so like, so spoilers for some of the dialogue there, themes of death, this takes place at the end of chapter 6s void theater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_boy/pseuds/buttercup_boy
Summary: "Emma." "...Yeah?" "Tell me a bad pun." Final thoughts, as the world crumbles, and the three dead voids go down with it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for like. 10 minutes total, so yeah. I might make a second chapter, but I also really like where it is now?? Or I could explore the other voids povs,,, hmmm,,, we'll see where I go with this

“Anything will do.” 

Hajime swore he could feel tears running down his cheeks… or at least, he knew they would be there, if he wasn’t confined to the form of a plush doll that lacked tear ducts. It was frightening, to say the least, knowing that he was about to find out what came after death, but somewhere in that fear was a sense of calm. Maybe it was due to the fact that he knew there was no avoiding it, and that really, he had been dead for quite a while now. Or maybe it came with the knowledge that he had tried, and even though he had failed (at saving himself, his friends, at being a good person, or maybe all three) he was still blessed by the presence of two of his closest friends, as they all sat together for the final time. 

“Huh? But I thought you hated them.” 

Did he really hate them? Or was he just craving something else, some other, deeper conversation they never had, and certainly didn’t have the time for now. Now, it was too late to find out if that was what he wanted, and just what that would be like with the actress. If he could go back, maybe he’d have laughed a bit more, at each and every pun that seemed to bring Emma such joy. For really, it was those silly little jokes that had brought them close; no matter how much Hajime would deny it, seeing the way Emma’s eyes had lighten up just before every joke, hearing the mirth in her tone as she prepared the punchline, was worth more than he had realized. 

“Just tell me one. It’s gonna be the last one anyways.” 

The last one… really, it was bound to be the last thing he would ever hear. Though Hajime couldn’t help but wonder, what was the last of Emma’s puns that Iroha heard? What would be the last pun she would ever hear? Clearly, no matter what’d happen, Iroha was still alive, as she hadn’t arrived in the odd bit of space the three dead Children of Utsuro resided in. Though if she had successfully murdered someone (honestly unlikely) or if she had left the stimulation in some other way, maybe blessed with divine luck once again, there was truly no way of knowing. All he could do was hope that she was alright, and that she’d carry the memories of her friends with her forever; though of course, he didn’t want them to be memories that caused her pain. Maybe if she could look back on the time which they all spent together as a source of comfort for her, that would be nice. 

“Hehe… Alright.” 

There was never any doubt in Hajime’s mind that Emma would agree to one final moment to entertain. Really, the only question in his mind, was what Nikei was up to. The journalist said he was going to take a nap, but he had also said a lot of things he didn’t mean in the years Hajime knew him. He couldn’t always tell if Nikei was lying or telling the truth, and Hajime didn’t believe that Nikei himself knew, but one thing was certain: he was being honest in his final moments, when he had apologized to Emma and Hajime. If there was a bit more time, it would’ve been nice to reassure his friend that the apology wasn’t necessary, as it was something Hajime and Emma had known for a long time. But the time was all gone, used up in hidden sorrows and painful lies. 

“Who is the penguins favorite aunt?” 

…… 

……………………… 

010101110110100001100001011101000010000001101001011100110010000001110100011010000110010100100000011000100110010101110011011101000010000001100110011010010110111001100001011011000010000001110100011010000110111101110101011001110110100001110100001000000110000100100000011100000110010101110010011100110110111101101110001000000110001101101111011101010110110001100100001000000110100001100001011101100110010100111111


	2. Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo yeah!! its time for miss magorobi!! you fools need to start stanning her

“Anything will do.” 

Emma wasn’t sure if she was surprised or not. There was a lot of things Emma was unsure of, like what was going to happen to her next, where she went wrong, and just which pun would be good as her last. She didn’t know why Hajime was asking for one of the puns he always seemed to detest, or if Nikei was listening to her and Hajime as they talked for the final time. Irohas fate was unknown to all of them, and Emma was just so confused. As she laid in the odd swirly vortex which she had come to know better than she knew the odd form she came in, only one thing in her mind was definite. If her final role was to play a cheerful girl who faced her second death with the bit of shredded flesh that acted as her head held high, then so be it. She might as well send the role and try to bring some comfort to her teammates as her final act. 

“Huh? But I thought you hated them.” 

Memories went flashing through Emma’s brain, recalling years’ worth of puns, of Hajime and his groans and sighs as he heard them, not that his protests ever deterred her; all they ever did was add to the fun she was having. She figured that in their final conversation, Hajime would have preferred if it was more similar to what Nikei had made his final words, something simple that managed to say all that needed to be said at the end of it all. But this did make sense for the boxer to want as the finale. He had never really been one for big flashy theatrics, despite how complex his murder was. Not that it compared to what Emma had done, impersonating a girl while she froze to death only a few feet away. 

“Just tell me one. It’s gonna be the last one anyway.” 

Why was Emma so used to murder now? How could she just think of the life fading from some innocent person so easily? Well, perhaps that was part of the reason she chose Kokoro as her victim, the reason she didn’t just knock the girl out and leave it at that. Was it an attempt to save the kind, if socially inept teen from becoming the child abuser she was outside of the simulation? If Iroha had killed instead of her, just who would she have chosen? Iroha seemed too… frail to aim for a more experienced person like the serial killer Kanade, so then maybe Setsuka, who she knew from Nikei’s account was already dead, would have been the painters target. Though if she was being honest, she always doubted that Iroha would successfully pull off murder, or at least, definitely not by herself. 

“Hehe… Alright.” 

Would that be Hajimes final words? Could Emma live with her final words being a pun (probably, but ignoring that) without its punchline? Nikei had already given his final words, and whether or not he had fallen asleep like he said, there was no denying that he would never say anything more. No more quips or insults, angry responses to affection or any of the other lines she had learned to love from Nikei. He had apologized, showing a glimpse of the person he used to be, before that damned AI had come into their life, and with that he was done talking. Perhaps he’d listen, and he’d snort at her pun, or groan like Hajime; either way, he made it clear he was happy not speaking again. But regardless of whether or not the journalist was listening, Emma was ready to give her final pun. 

“Who is the penguins favorite aunt?” 

… 

…………………… 

01010011011011110110110101100101001000000111000101110101011001010111001101110100011010010110111101101110011100110010000001100001011100100110010100100000011000100110010101110100011101000110010101110010001000000110110001100101011001100111010000100000011101010110111001100001011011100111001101110111011001010111001001100101011001000010110000100000011000010111001100100000011000110110111101101110011001100111010101110011011010010110111101101110001000000110001101100001011011100010000001100010011001010010000001100011011011110110110101100110011011110111001001110100011010010110111001100111


	3. Nikei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final dead void, and his final thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left!! woo yeah!!

Nikei would’ve let out a sigh at that line, if he had still had lungs, and was more than just the simple hand he had somehow shown up here as. But there was no way of changing what he was now, so he just laid there, unmoving, and waited for Emma’s response. He could’ve jumped into the conversation, but really, what was the point? There probably wasn’t even time for a full exchange between the two, might as well let them have what fragmented final moment they could. So instead of interrupting with words he didn’t have, he might as well try to fall asleep, hard as it might be with how his mind was racing, thinking of a thousand and one things he wanted to say, but didn’t have the audience to voice his opinions to. 

“Huh? But I thought you hated them.” 

On the topic of hating things… wasn’t it a given that Mikado was dead? There was no way he was alive, Nikei could just feel it. As for the other void… Iroha was probably out of the simulation, alive, focusing on how she would get her freedom. Since Teruya had shown up, odds were the Kisaragi foundation was simply waiting for Iroha (and likely Syobai too) in the real world. He’d like to think that Iroha was alright, that she was panicked, wondering what to do, and wishing the others were there for her, but somehow, he got the feeling her thought process was a bit different. She was more complex than she acted and wasn’t as sweetly innocent as the others seemed to view her. Not that he cared what the others thought of the painter, or what she was up to. Mikado was dead. Somehow, he knew it, and that was all that the journalist could find himself caring about. 

“Just tell me one. It’s gonna be the last one anyway.” 

He scoffed at that, or at least, tried to. Emma was definitely already aware of the finality of the situation, though she may try and hide it. The actress was very deserving of her title, no matter what may be said of them “losing their talents” as their fortune was lost. Truly, Nikei had never believed that, especially not when he was watching Emma, for even in her daily life she was constantly holding some sort of performance. There was no denying that she was brilliant at putting on a mask, and that she was donning one right now, only putting on a brave, happy face as an attempt to comfort herself, and maybe for Nikei and Hajime too. She was always kind, no matter what, and it wouldn’t surprise the journalist if that was what she trying to do. If Nikei could promise one certainty here, it’d be that Emma was going to give one final terrible pun. 

“Hehe… Alright.” 

Nikei’s gaze turned to rest over on the blood-stained plushie that Hajime inhabited. To his understanding, Hajime had been hearing those puns ever since the bloody pulp of SHSL Actress had arrived. He may have always protested them, and asked for Nikei’s help making Emma stop, but really, the journalist wasn’t surprised he was requesting one more of the jokes he hated so much. Like the other three Children of Utsuro, Hajime was wrapped in layers, a majority of which never came undone. The boxer seemed to enjoy acting as team mom, even if it meant he never really reached out to them for help with his own happiness and preferred focusing on them. Hopefully Hajime was happy with the response he got, and hopefully they’d all still be around to hear the punchline. Not that Nikei was expecting them to still be laying undead in this void, and really, hoping had never gotten him anywhere, but it was still a nice thought to entertain. 

“Who is a penguins favorite aunt?” 

… 

…………………… 

010010000110111101110111001000000110001101100001011011100010000001111001011011110111010100100000011000100110010100100000011101000111001001110101011011000111100100100000011101000110000101101100011010110110100101101110011001110010000001101001011001100010000001111001011011110111010100100000011011000110000101100011011010110010000001100010011011110111010001101000001000000110000100100000011101100110111101101001011000110110010100100000011000010110111001100100001000000110000100100000011000010111010101100100011010010110010101101110011000110110010100111111


End file.
